Shuichi Shindou and the Sexy Slytherin
by lizren
Summary: In a twisted world where the Gravitation cast attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Shuichi is a Hufflepuff totally smitten with the icequeen Slytherin Yuki, hilarity and angst are bound to occur almost daily. GravitationHarryPotterXover


**Summary: In a twisted world where the Gravitation cast attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Shuichi is a Hufflepuff totally smitten with the ice-queen Slytherin Yuki, hilarity and angst are bound to occur almost daily. Follow the sordid affair of the couple, almost "gravitated" together since their first destined meeting in the Hogwarts halls. Gravitation/Harry Potter x-over, terrible humor, deadly angst.**

**Your Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Gravi, or Harry Potter. And this is shonen-ai at it's trashiest and angstiest, intertwined with a bit of parody-humor. So if you're into that kind of thing as much as I am, um...enjoy: )**

**-.-.-.-.- **

**Chapter 1: In Way Over His Head**

Shuichi shivered in ecstasy as his lips lightly touched the tall blonde's. It felt like everything in the world had suddenly aligned and moved into place. It felt like he was on fire, or maybe just floating in the air. It felt like pure, orgasmic pleasure. All those months of sexual frustration were gone with that one touch, and Shuichi seriously doubted that he'd ever feel the same again.

The Slytherin above him smirked. "And how was that, Shindou? Up to your Hufflepuff_ standards_?" he said, putting special emphasis on the last word.

Shuichi found himself completely unable to form a coherent reply. His heart was somewhere in a puddle on the floor, and his brain was just somewhere else entirely. "Yuki..." was all he could manage.

Yuki snorted derisively at the younger student. "Later," he said, abruptly swaggering out of the empty classroom without even a glance back.

Shuichi slowly slid down the wall he was leaning on until he was sitting on the floor, his legs having given out entirely. "Shit," he whispered to himself. "Shit."

He'd just gotten himself into something a little over his head.

-.-.-.-.-

The next morning at breakfast, Shuichi stared longingly at the Slytherin table. Or Yuki, to be more precise. He just couldn't get the sexy bombshell out of his thoughts, where he had been prancing merrily since the night before. Not that Yuki would ever prance merrily anywhere else, especially outside of Shuichi's head.

As Shuichi gazed on, Yuki suddenly looked up, sending a salacious wink in Shuichi's direction. Shuichi blushed furiously and looked away, his heart fluttering pleasantly, only to notice that the gorgeous Slytherin was not, in fact, winking at him, but at the Ravenclaw girl at the table behind his.

Hiro, noticing Shuichi's glance over to the Ravenclaw table and his sudden blush, swaggered over with a knowing smile. "Hey, Shu-chan, finally got a crush, eh? Don't tell me it's that Noriko chick. She's only nice on the outside, believe me." Hiro chuckled to himself.

This only caused Shuichi to blush more. "I do _not _like Noriko," he said haughtily, and a little too quickly.

Hiro wasn't one to miss Shuichi's rather obvious and flimsy cover-up. "Listen, Shu," he crooned, sitting down at the Hufflepuff table next to him and leaning in rather close. "I'm your best friend, right? You can tell me anything!" He then leaned in even closer, so that his and Shuichi's noses were almost touching. "Anything at all..."

"Well, Hiro, it's just that--" Shuichi began, about to divulge everything to Hiro. However, he was cut off by the odd feeling that someone was standing behind him, watching him intently.

A cold voice spoke in Shuichi's silence. "Go on, _Shu-chan. _What is it?"

Shuichi whipped around, totally shocked and terrified. "Yu--yuki!" The blush swept back over his cheeks.

Hiro stood up quickly, standing in front of Shuichi protectively. "Why so interested, you Slytherin piece of filth?" he growled, his Ravenclaw nature taking over, before noticing Shuichi's blush. "Shu-chan...wait...you…him...couple?" he stuttered, shocked beyond the ability to form simple sentences.

Yuki sneered. "While you work on learning how to speak, allow me to borrow Shuichi for a little while," he said smoothly, plucking Shuichi from the table and steering him out of the hall.

"What do you want?" Shuichi asked in a small voice, looking up at Yuki timidly as they entered a deserted corridor.

"You," Yuki replied huskily, promptly slamming Shuichi against the nearest wall and pressing their lips together passionately.

Shuichi, although a little shocked, didn't mind at all. In fact, he was quite ecstatic, but far too intimidated by Yuki's copious amount of experience to respond.

Yuki completely ravaged Shuichi's mouth, running his tongue over every available surface and pausing only to suck on Shuichi's bottom lip. Just as Shuichi started to reciprocate, however, Yuki abruptly pulled his mouth away, but didn't loosen his grip on the front of Shuichi's robes.

"Do you remember?" he hissed at the startled and thoroughly snogged-looking fourth year. "Do you remember how you made excuses to see me, how you wouldn't leave me alone because of that fucking girly crush you have on me! And then I finally fuck it all and decide to kiss you!"

Shuichi nodded weakly. He remembered all too well. Some unseen force had gravitated them together since the first time Shuichi had seen the blonde. Shuichi had been composing a song for his in-school band with Hiro when a draft in the dungeons had swept his lyrics away… and straight to Yuki.

Yuki had been altogether pretty pissed that some stupid fourth-year had been clumsy enough to let go of his parchment, which had then blown right onto his brand new shoes, causing him to bend down and muss up his perfect hair.

Since that day, however, Shuichi had found himself bumping into Yuki more and more often, and soon developed a sort of crush on the beautiful older boy, although he refused to admit to himself. Well, at least he _had_ refused to admit it to himself, although the complete bliss and perfection of their kiss the day before had made him realize that perhaps his feelings for Yuki weren't totally platonic.

Yuki's voice, which had risen to a shout, drove Shuichi out of his reverie. "Then what the hell was that!" he demanded.

Shuichi, completely bewildered after having zoned out for the last few minutes, tried to cover up his confusion with a tone as equally energetic as Yuki's. "What the hell was what!" he said, only managing to sound slightly shocked and squeaky, not at all like Yuki's deep and sophisticated drawl.

Yuki glared. "That! That show in the Great Hall!" At Shuichi's clueless look, Yuki clarified. "You fucking made eyes as that stupid Ravenclaw girl, and then you and your poncey little girly-man Hiro canoodled in front of the entire bloody school!"

"Whaaaa?" Shuichi queried blankly, trying to figure out what "canoodled" meant. Canned noodles, maybe? Then the rest of Yuki's accusations sunk in and he straightened. "I was making eyes at YOU, Yuki! As for canning noodles, Hiro and I were doing no such thing!"

With a sniff Shuichi turned from a very confused Yuki and started to walk away in an indignant huff.

He didn't get far.

"Hold on," Yuki said menacingly, grabbing Shuichi by his shirt collar. "You were making eyes at me? In the Great Hall? In front of everyone?"

Shuichi nodded slowly.

"You idiot! What if someone had seen?" Yuki hissed.

Shuichi drooped. "I...I didn't mean..."

"And then you got cozy with your Hiro friend! What do you expect me to think?" Yuki demanded, letting go of Shuichi's shirt and crossing his arms.

Shuichi drooped even more. "I was...I was only going to tell him who I had a crush on," he answered weakly. "We weren't...it wasn't...like...that," he muttered lamely.

Yuki's glare hardened. "Listen, you may be a good fuck-toy, but if the rest of the school ever found out about this, there would be no end to the damage done to my reputation. I don't kiss, or even fuck, fourth-years. And I _definitely_ don't kiss or fuck Hufflepuffs. This has already gone too far. You were fun for a make out session or two, but now it's gotten old."

He moved to walk back into the Great Hall when Shuichi got in his way. "So that's all I am, a fuck-toy who you _definitely_ didn't just kiss?" he answered in a forlorn voice, eyes already watering up for a good cry.

Yuki didn't back down. "Yes."

Suddenly the tears burst forth from Shuichi's eyes, and his voice rose to a yell. "Then why did you bring me out here and kiss me again! Why did you kiss me in the first place, if that's all I am! And why the hell do you care what I do with Hiro!" He punctuated his speech with a loud wail.

Through the tears, Shuichi could tell that Yuki looked completely mortified. _He's realized the error of his ways! He'll apologize now, and then ravish me again! _Shuichi thought, the tears of pain turning into tears of joy.

Yuki, however, was not mortified at all by the little boy's tears. In fact, he had just noticed that half the Great Hall was currently crowded around the doors exiting into the corridor where he and Shuichi were now standing, raptly watching their exchange. It wasn't every day that Hogwarts students got to see hot bishounen angst.

Oh God no, was all Yuki could bring himself to think before the oblivious Shuichi had wrapped his arms around him and leaned in for a kiss, too impatient to wait for Yuki to do it himself. 

With a scowl Yuki backhanded Shuichi and put as much distance between them as possible. In one swift fluid motion, he pulled out his 13-inch willow wand and held it level to Shuichi's delectable mouth. "I don't know what potion you stupidly drank, you little Hufflepuff, but if you ever come near me again I'll hex you to...to...Iceland." Hmm, his caliber of insults was a little sub-par today, but it was sufficient to adequately wound the dimwitted Hufflepuff's feelings.

A chorus of disappointed "awws" resounded from the gathered Hogwarts student bystanders. Yuki gave them a five-star contemptuous sneer and turned to go.

"Yuki..." he heard Shuichi say imploringly. Yuki could almost see the tears ready to spill out of Shuichi's eyes again. "Yuki..." he said louder, when Yuki didn't turn around again.

"YUKI, I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, his proclamation greeted by a stunned silence and slight drop in air temperature, probably due to the chill radiating off Yuki, who had halted his retreat with an alarming suddenness.

And thus, for the second time in less than thirteen hours, Shuichi found himself in far over his head.

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Just some trashy Gravitation-HP crossover parody-fic (ugh, what a mouthful) brought to you by my dearest friend Ren and myself, Liz (haha, get it? Lizren?). Thoughts about it are appreciated, because this was written during class, and we don't know if we'll continue it outside of that. Thanks so much for reading, and even more so for reviewing!  
**


End file.
